


The One Where Cas Keeps Blowing Things Up

by HolyFuckingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sparks Fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas just got his grace back, but he's having some... problems. Dean, being the curious person he can't help but be, messes with Cas to see what makes him tick.





	The One Where Cas Keeps Blowing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this a short little fluff story! I like this headcanon a lot so I hope y'all do too! I had lots of fun writing this, I hope y'all like this! <3

**Cas**

“Where did Dean say to meet?” Sam huffs, walking towards me. 

“At the motel,” I reply sounding equal exhausted. We walk out of the library leaving it wrecked. 

“How’s it feel to have your grace back?” Sam asks me as we walk. 

“Really,” I pause, forcing my arms to the side “good.”

It feels amazing. I can feel the energy buzzing through me. I haven’t felt this way in so long I almost forgot how it feels. Or how to control it. It’s close to overwhelming. But mostly, it feels good. It feels right. 

Sam nods. We walk the rest of the way in silence. I’ve never been good at talking to Sam. I hope this isn’t too awkward for him to deal with, I’d rather just walk back with no talking.

We walk up to the motel to see Dean pacing nervously outside by his car. It takes him a second before he sees us. Finally, when he does, his face goes from scrunched to more shocked and slightly sympathetic. 

“Are you guys okay? What happened?” He shouts, looking up and down at Sam, inspecting him, making sure he’s okay. 

“Yeah, yeah. All fine.” Sam says casually, shaking his head with a small laugh. 

Dean looks over at me, eyes shining, “Cas,” he looks at me, poking his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, “Are you-” He is cut short when the light by the door sparks and explodes out. He glances over at it before looking at me and finishing his sentence “You good?” 

I watch his eyes shift all around me before looking back at my eyes. They’re so green. Even in the dark, the light reflecting off of them makes them gleam back at me. I hear a pop, followed by about 10 more loud pops and then it’s dark. Both Sam and Dean flinch away. I realize what they are shying away from as I turn to look. 

I see the sparks still falling from the street light down to the empty road. It appears that I blew up a couple of lights. 

“What the hell?” Dean yells quickly. I turn back around to him eyes wide, worried about what he might be thinking.

“I uhh-” I break “I got my grace back,” I say through a half-smile and shrug. 

Dean just stands there frozen, staring at me confused. “I see that.” He says after a few moments in silence. 

Sam laughs, still looking at the broken lights in the distance before saying “Let’s go inside.”

Sam leads us into the room and he lays down on a bed, opening his computer. It amuses me how the Winchesters can have a bizarre day that would shake anyone, but at the end of it all, act easy going. 

Dean gets a beer from the mini-fridge and sits at the foot of his own bed, looking up at me. “Cas, what was with the uhh…” He thinks of a way to say this. When he can’t find one, he makes an explosion sound and gestures with his hands, mimicking the burst. 

“I’m not sure. I think I’m just getting used to the intense energy again. It’s hard to control.” I explain.

“Oh like at the warehouse?” He nods. I tilt my head, trying to figure out what he is attempting to say. 

“The warehouse?” 

“Yeah,” he says quickly biting his lip before finishing “The abandoned warehouse when we first met!” 

When we met? The drink in Dean’s hands shatters, getting beer and glass everywhere. Dean, again, flinches away and angrily looks back at me. Sam’s head whips to the side, looking at what just happened.

“Cas, take it easy man,” Sam says looking back down at his screen.

I look down “My apologies” Dean half-smiles at me, shaking his head slightly. 

**Dean**

We leave the motel pretty early in the morning to head back to the bunker. It feels like a slow morning. No one’s really talking. 

I wonder how Cas is feeling, all juiced up again, must be nice. It’s weird about how he keeps blowing things up. He’ll stop eventually, he did last time. It is funny though, seeing him all nervous after he does it. But, he seems to have it under control today. 

Yesterday he acted like he did a few years ago, he walked in, the door swinging wildly behind him, shattering the windows and the flashing lights. If I wasn’t so absolutely freaked the hell out when I first saw him, I would have thought it was actually pretty cool.

It just made me think back, and then I said that thing… I worded it so weird. ‘When we first met.’ I cringe just thinking about it. First of all, this is not a chick flick, why I said it like that, I have no idea. Second, it’s not even completely true. We met in Hell. Well, he met me in Hell I guess. 

Ugh! Stop thinking about it. It was weird. Cas must have felt that it was weird also, judging by the exploded beer that drenched me. 

I look into the review mirror and catch Cas’s wandering eyes. I raise my eyebrows and grin at him. 

“Oh fuck!-” I shout. My mirror cracked, goddamn it. The pieces fall and I hear them clink onto my dash. “Cas,” I grunt. I then roll my eyes and sigh. 

“Sorry, Dean,” Cas says swallowing and looking down. 

Why does he keep doing that? I look over. I’m glad Sam finds this funny. He does his short, smug, super annoying, little laugh. 

What is up with Cas? I can’t even look at him now without him going berzerkers? I sigh shortly to let go of this weird tension I’m feeling. “Cas, are you gonna-” The window next to me cracks loudly and abruptly and falls away. I loot back at him fast before looking at the road again. “Lock it up, Cas!” I shout “Windows cost money! Are you gonna be able to stop wrecking things?” 

“Cas,” Sam chuckles “Why do you keep blowing stuff up, man?” He laughs some more which is making Cas turn red. 

“It’s- Uhm…” He breaks off “I’ll get it under control. Again, sorry.”

We keep driving, getting closer to the bunker, Sam put his earbuds in and is no longer paying attention, and Cas is absentmindedly looking out the window. We drive in silence for a while until Cas pipes up “Sorry again about your windows.” 

I sigh and shake my head, “It’s not a big deal… they break all the time.”

“Hm,” Cas says faintly.

When we get back to the bunker, Sam says that he’s going to take a shower, which is not a bad idea. I might take one later. He needs one now.

I get a glass of water from the kitchen and sit down in the map room with Cas. He watches me all the way from the door to when I actually sit down in the chair. It makes me really self-conscious. “Cas, what?” I ask impatiently. 

The light at the other end of the room goes out but doesn’t explode, so that’s progress I guess. I look back at Cas away from the light that went out. Maybe it wasn’t even him, maybe it was just some weird coincidence. How would I know for sure?

Cas shakes his head “What was I doing?” he asks.

I set my water on the table and lean back in my chair. “The intense staring-” I’m startled at the glass exploding on the table! “CAS! Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask getting up to get a towel. 

“I’m… so sorry- I- I don’t know… I’m so sorry.” Cas says and he looks like he is on the verge of freaking out. 

“Stop-” I shout. I don’t want to shout at him, technically he’s not doing it on purpose. I calm my voice back down “It’s alright, stop apologizing.” I walk back over and start cleaning up the water and broken glass. 

“Okay.” He says looking down at his lap, avoiding my eyes. 

Am I doing this? Is he afraid of me? No. He’s not. That was stupid, he’s not afraid of me. He doesn’t do this with Sam though, does he? Does he just do this with me? I have to test this. 

I sit back down, this time in the seat next to him. The first light to go out at the far end of the room explodes, sparks falling from the socket. Yeah, I think I’m the one doing this to him. Why is he being so weird? He looks over at me nervously with his eyes huge. 

I face my body towards him and move my chair close to him. All the gauge covers on the control table break loudly and the buttons spark. His shoulders go up because he’s super tense. He swallows and looks more embarrassed than I’ve ever seen him.

I turn my head to the side and squint at him. “Cas?” I ask in a low voice. Another light breaks. I hear clattering and turn to see that a couple of books that were on the shelf flew off and onto the ground, sliding across the floor. Cas’s mouth is open in shock as he moves to look at them. He’s just frozen, looking at the fallen books.

“You alright?” I giggle. Why did I giggle? This is all very awkward. This was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have messed with him. I feel terrible. This was a mistake. Poor Cas, I’m sorry. This is all too weird. Why is he doing this? I should have just left him alone. 

His voice goes up when he says “Fine.” short and fast, not looking away from the books. A second later, the lights inside the table burst. “Huh.” Cas sighs in defeat, closing his eyes and looking back towards the ground.

I should just do it. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, I should just do it. “Cas, there’s something…” I pause and put my hand on his knee. He flinches but doesn’t move away. As he does, all the lamps in the room violently explode. Louder and bigger than all the other things he’s been blowing up. I quiet my voice and look into his eyes. Which are monstrously oversized. “Something that I’ve been meaning to do…”

Cas still doesn’t say anything. And he’s still frozen. But, at this point, there’s no stopping. He doesn’t seem like he doesn’t want me to do this, he just seems like he doesn’t know what to do. I lick my lips swiftly and lean in, making Cas shiver. When I do, all the chairs around the table aggressively roll away across the room, one even falls over. 

**Cas**

What is Dean doing? He’s touching me, and he’s close, and he’s licking his lips and gazing at me. He’s speaking so softly, what is he doing? I’m so embarrassed, I can’t move. I’m just frozen. And I keep breaking everything. Why is this happening? I knew how to control it, why can’t I control it now? It’s been so long since I’ve felt this- this power, and now I can’t get used to it. The room is destroyed. I broke Dean’s windows, his phone, but he hasn’t noticed yet, and all the lamps in this room. There’s more, but I’m too disconcerted to look. 

He’s paused very close to me. If I just leaned forward we would- Damnit. I just heard what I can only assume is a few picture frames breaking and falling off the wall. He smiles faintly and leans in impossibly closer. Is he going to kiss me? I think he’s going to kiss me. I want him to just do it. I can’t move. What if I’m wrong? He has to do it. I can’t be the one to do it. 

“Cas, you like me.” He says deep and slowly, less than a few inches away from me. 

“That doesn’t sound like a question,” I barely manage to say. 

“Does it need to be?” He says slightly angling his head. 

I bite my lip, the protractors on the table slide away. I shake my head. Dean leans in and.

**Dean**

All the lights in the room shatter and spark, loud and bright. Books fly off the shelf. The windows implode, leaving glass scattered everywhere as our lips meet. Cas cups his hand on the side of my face and continues passionately kissing me. The control tables spark and sizzle out. I can still hear glass breaking and falling, but I don’t know what’s left to even break. I think a filing cabinet in the next room fell over? I can’t be sure. 

I’m glad we're doing this. His lips are so soft. The scruff on his chin slightly tickles, I’m glad it’s not scratchy because he never shaves clean. And I want to do this more. 

His tongue slides along my bottom lip so I open my mouth a little. He holds onto me and we stand up, both the chairs go flying in different directions and into the wall. The room is disheveled and scattered. The radios in the room are loud and out of control.

“Oh Dean-” Cas mumbles before pressing back hard. Cas has been making all sorts of small noises. Naturally, I have been too. I can’t help it. 

Cas guides me over and I end up, somehow, leaning against the table, with Cas leaning over me. He’s so gorgeous. He’s glowing. 

Wait, he’s actually glowing. I am a little shocked when I see it. When he opens his eyes, they are shining a bright light blue. It’s so cool when he does that. He pulls away and smiles at me. “I should have done this a long time ago,” I say smiling back at him.

Cas wraps his hands around my waist and replies “Yes, maybe. I hope it was worth waiting.” I lean into him again and kiss him more. It definitely was. 

In conclusion, yes, I was doing it. I was making Cas blow things up. I laugh slightly at the thought. Cas pulls away again. 

“Sam will be out soon. We should clean this up,” He says smiling at me.

“Yeah,” I gaze at him, “You’re right. There’s just-” I look around and start giggling “There’s so much!” Cas joins in with a chuckle and my giggle turns into all-out laughter. 

Sam walks into the room a couple of seconds later and I instinctively shove Cas away from me. Sam doesn’t need to know yet. He acts like he didn’t see me do it, but he may have seen it. Oh well, there goes that. 

“Woah, what happened to the room?” He asks shocked.

“Sorry,” Cas says looking over at me and smiling. 


End file.
